When I get unleashed
by queen of the welsh koalas
Summary: Ok before you judge me this is my first fic.. yay! It is all intentional the way I have written it as it is fgor a certain reason. Basicly its about what happens when I get unplugged.. if I get enough reviews I might do some more chapters for it...
1. Reborn in a word

I stood in a small bedroom hammering away at my keyboard.....  
  
The door behind me opened, I turned to look at my visitor.  
  
"Miss Anderson, we have been looking forward to finally meeting you." .  
  
"um... hi Agent Smith. What do you want with me?"  
  
"We are looking for your father."  
  
"oh him? He's in the garden. Go knock yourself out."  
  
Smith walks out and makes his way towards my garden.  
  
"Mr Anderson."  
  
"What you want?"  
  
"I'm looking for Neo"  
  
"Neo? Never heard of him"  
  
"Mr Anderson do not play games with me."  
  
"What? You are asking me where a fictional character is, how do you expect me to act?"  
  
"We know you are in contact with him."  
  
I jump out of the window and kick Smith in the back of the head.  
  
"Rachel, what the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Dad don't be angry with me but I'm a rebel"  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!! Well that explains why you were constantly on the computer!"  
  
Smith gets up and turns to face me.  
  
"Oh shit I shouldn't have said that! Bye dad I will see you soon I hope!"  
  
I turn and run down the street and pull out my new cell-phone.  
  
"Operator"  
  
"Hey get me the hell out of here!"  
  
"There's an exit by the bus stop."  
  
"Oh great you are expecting me to run a mile to get to a phone"  
  
"Well its your choice, you can get taken in by the agents or you can do it my way."  
  
"Oh I love you too!"  
  
I run down the street and catch a bus.  
  
The bus driver turns into an agent.  
  
"oh for gods sake!"  
  
I jump out the bus and start running again,  
  
" I really need to drink more Powerade! Oh crap I have a stitch now. Why the hell do I bother! Ooooooh  
  
powerade machine!"  
  
I stop and buy a bottle of powerade. I spot a kid on a bike.  
  
"hey kid I don't know you but I need that bike!"  
  
I push the kid of the tricycle and start riding it down the street.  
  
"hehehehe no agent is gonna get my now"  
  
"Are you sure about that Miss Anderson?"  
  
"Oh for gods sake cant you just leave me alone?"  
  
"No I'm afraid I cannot do that"  
  
"Oh ok then"  
  
Chucks the trike into the agents face!  
  
"Take that!"  
  
I spot the phone box ahead of me.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I cant stay and chat but I'm late.!"  
  
I run down the street and is just about to reach the phone when a bulldozer flattens it.  
  
"Hey no fair!"  
  
"Use the force Rachel!"  
  
"Hey am I going delusional again? Or did I just hear a line from a crappy star wars film?"  
  
"Yes you are hearing the most overrated line form a film ever!"  
  
"Oh right. that explains it!"  
  
"You can do it Rachel"  
  
"Cool can I?"  
  
I jump into the air and imitates Neo's flying thing.  
  
"Neat!!!!! Never knew I could do that!"  
  
I fly around in the air for ages.  
  
"wheeeeeeeeeeeeee this is fun. Maybe I should be going now!"  
  
I land on the ground and run towards another phone box.  
  
I reach the phone and it rings.  
  
"Hey shut up!!!!!!! Get a new ringtone!"  
  
I pick up the phone and I jack out of the matrix.  
  
"Hey that was fun can I do it again Morpheus can I please please please? Hey what's my nickname again?"  
  
"Your nickname is Mimic. We havent got time for you to mess around again!"  
  
"Why is my name Mimic? Why couldnt it have been something like Angel or Bubble?????"  
  
"Because you copy everyones trademark moves and it annoys everyone!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
I go off in a mood for no apparent reason and sulk in my room.  
  
Someone knocks on my door.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey its only me!"  
  
"Oh. Well are you gonna stand out there all day?"  
  
Neo walks in and sits on my bed.  
  
"hey cheer up you only ripped off everyones moves in the matrix, its no big deal."  
  
"You really made me feel better."  
  
"Did I? Good"  
  
Neo gets up and walks to the door.  
  
"I take it you never heard of sarcasm then."  
  
"No I havent."  
  
Neo walks out.  
  
"Yay I pissed off every character in the matrix! Go me!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I said I would write a bad ms fic... a few authours (da white rabbit etc) decided because we were so fed up of ms. Fics that we would do intentionally bad ones.... this was my contribution! 


	2. Bugging Morpheus is fun!

A/N thanks to angel-of lightness who reviewed this fic!!. in case u was wondering I live in Porthcawl and I'm used to hypaness and I love your fics *g* sorry if this is a short chapter ppl! I wrote it while I was waiting to eat!!!!!! BTW! Sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer on the 1st chapter! Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything to do with the matrix but I like to write about it. The only thing in this story I own is myself and yes my last name is Anderson so hah! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
After I finally feel like sulking no more, I walk out of my room and sit down in the mess hall to eat some gloop.  
  
"Gloop sucks bad!" I say to Link who was on one of his rare breaks from watching over the matrix.  
  
"You get used to it." He replies in a monotone.  
  
"Do you? Whoa didnt think that was possible!" I say as I threw the plate in neo's direction.  
  
Neo's hand reaches up and stops the plate before it reaches him.  
  
"Damn it. I missed!!!"  
  
Neo looks at me in a funny way.  
  
"what have I grown horns or something?"  
  
"They were there before!" smirks morpheus.  
  
I find myself getting very angry so I use my newly created telepathic powers to throw him against the wall.  
  
"heheheheheh"  
  
"Maybe she should start training today. "mutters Neo.  
  
"Great idea!" I call across the table to him and slide out of my chair.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
I get hooked into the matrix.  
  
"why are we in a blank room?" I ask morpheus who is sitting in red, battered, old leather chair.  
  
Morpheus starts the whole battery speech.  
  
"Oh just cut the crap and start my training!!"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Good."  
  
In an instant I find the space fading into a new building. I was stood on top of it with morpheus beside me.  
  
"Ok I know the jump thing cause I watched that film whats it called..... oh yeah the matrix. Neo fell and hit his head here I'm like hahaha the frikking one cant even make the ju-"  
  
"That's enough. If you know how to do it then try and make it, No one ever makes it on the 1st try and I mean no one."  
  
I leg it off the building and make the other side.  
  
"in your face Morpheus I did it you were wrong you suck!"  
  
Morpheus pulls out his gun and fires it twice at me.  
  
I dodge the bullets thanks to my good friend bullet time!  
  
All morpheus could say was "WTF?!!!!!"  
  
Next thing I know I was in a dojo.  
  
"kewl I always wanted to come here, its all pretty!"  
  
Morpheus looks slightly disturbed.  
  
"Ok lets see if you can beat me."  
  
"Easy!"  
  
Mini fight scene takes place and I whoop his ass.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Never doubt the Mimic!"  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!"  
  
Back in the 'safety' of the ship I jack out and look around with a contented smile on my face.  
  
"So when do I see the Oracle?"  
  
TBC!!!!! 


	3. cookie moster!

A/N: thanks to pirateblacksmith and angel-of-lightness again for reviewing!!!!! Because of them im doing more chapters! Angel-of-lightness: sry if I took a long time updating, I wrote the 2nd chapter while I was messing around like an hour before it got posted here. I wasn't sure if I was going to do another one for this fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Oracle will be seeing you tomorrow, I think you should try and rest now. Its been a tiring day for all of us!" declared Morpheus.  
  
"Yeah yeah sure sure whateva!" I say as I stumble towards my cell.  
  
"Thank god she's gone!" mutters Neo.  
  
"You really don't like her do you?" asked Trinity.  
  
"Too right I don't, I mean like what is with her? Is she the two or something? She seems to think it!"  
  
"Maybe she is the one!" said Morpheus.  
  
"Oh for gods sake cut it with the whole prophecy man! Its doing my head in!" cried Link.  
  
"Right you don't like it then get out!"  
  
"Don't go we need an operator!" Cried Trinity.  
  
Next day:  
  
I walk into the mess hall.  
  
"Alrite?" I say to trinity.  
  
Trinity always looks so awake in the real world I find it scary.  
  
"Oh yes im fine you sleep well?"  
  
"Nope the mattress was like a rock. I was up all night!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It will get better in time."  
  
"Whateva you crazy biyatch!"  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Ready!!!" I say.  
  
Link shoves some big pole into my head.  
  
"OWWWWWWW! You couldn't do it any more gently can you?" I shriek.  
  
"Oh shut up! You wanted to go see the Oracle and you are going!" Morpheus shouted.  
  
"YOU SHOUTED AT ME. THAT HURT MY FEELINGS!!" I sob pitifully.  
  
30 mins later.  
  
"Ooooh can I ride a Ducati motorbike please!!!!!" I ask.  
  
"No we haven't got time because the agents will be on to us soon!" calls Neo.  
  
We all jump into a black convertible and drive off towards the Oracles apartment.  
  
"Neo why cant you drive properly? You suck." I mutter.  
  
"Fine then go walk!" he comments.  
  
"Maybe I will!" I snap back and jump out of the car.  
  
"Miss Anderson, We meet again just how I imagined it." Smith drawls.  
  
"Oh hi Agent Elrond! Hows Rivendale going?"  
  
"I do not know what you speak of."  
  
"Sure ya do. Hey what happened to your pointy ears?"  
  
"You are starting to annoy me."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Smith breaks down and cries.  
  
"There there maybe ruling Rivendale wasn't for you.!"  
  
I fly off into the horizon leaving a bawling Smith behind.  
  
A minute later I knock on the Oracles door.  
  
"Um hi im here to see the Oracle!"  
  
"She lives next door."  
  
"Oooooh right.. Thanks!"  
  
I knock on the next door.  
  
"Hello Mimic, shes in the kitchen, go on through!"  
  
"Ta homey!"  
  
I walk past the weird spoon kid and jump into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Oracle!"  
  
"Hello Mimic, you know why you are here?"  
  
"Yep, so whats in store for me?"  
  
"Well open your mouth."  
  
She examines my mouth."  
  
"Well I have to say im shocked."  
  
"Whys that?"  
  
"Because you are the other One it seems."  
  
"Kewl my dad will be so proud!"  
  
"And one of you must die."  
  
"Ok then Neo your time is up. No way im going!"  
  
"No he has to stay the one, either you will die or you will become an exile."  
  
"What like the twins?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kewl, well I know what im gonna do!"  
  
"Good luck Mimic! And here before you go have a cookie!"  
  
"Ta me Homey, can I have all of them, I would hate to see them get wasted y'know."  
  
"Oh well it cant harm!"  
  
"Dude thanks!"  
  
"Your welcome, I have a feeling we will meet again."  
  
"kk then laterz!"  
  
I strut out the apartment to see Neo, Trin and Morpheus waiting there.  
  
"What she say?"  
  
"Oh nothing serious, only that Neo is going to die cause im the real one."  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!"screamed Trinity.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
The Oracle steps out the apartment,  
  
"What I SAID was that Mimic will die or go exile, but she is the other one!" called the Oracle.  
  
"YAY!!!!! I mean bad man!" said Morpheus.  
  
"Cya guys im going exile, catch ya later!" 


	4. Dreds and salons

A/N thanks to my reviewers! katcos17- please feed the koalas for me. I think I been neglecting them because of lately the happenins with my pc. Glad ya like ttyl!  
  
Darknessfighter- glad you liked it!  
  
Pirateblacksmith- ta for reviewing. It's the people like you who make writing so worth while.  
  
Audrey A- thanks for the tip but I like to know the pennames of reviewers so I can check out their stuff!  
  
Angel of lightness- im glad you are still enjoying, yes I will update more often! The prob is I had a hacker on my pc. Stole all my msn and aim accounts.. he has 10 msn and 15 aim accounts now. But luckily its all sorted so I can write chapters quicker!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked away from the Oracles apartment grinning for having done something that they wont forget me by.  
  
"Damn so she aint gonna die then. What a shame." Morpheus remarked.  
  
"Doesn't seem so." Neo muttered darkly.  
  
I walk for half an hour then realise I don't know where im going.  
  
Where the hell is the Chateau?  
  
I decided that I needed a light snack and walked into some fancy looking restaurant, Oblivious to the fact I was in "la Vrai" the Mero's Restaurant.  
  
"HEY WAITER I NEED SERVING!" I call across the room ignoring the disgusted stares I received off my fellow diners.  
  
"Yess Mademoiselle, what would you desire?" the waiter questioned in an O.T.T French accent.  
  
"Your best salmon and a bottle of riocca."  
  
"Yess of course."  
  
The waiter sauntered off towards the kitchens.  
  
I glanced around the restaurant to see if I recognized anyone.. That's when I saw the mero smirking at me.  
  
After a while I slid off the velvet covered chairs and walked up to the high table where he and his 'group' were sitting.  
  
"Are you the Mero?"  
  
"Vell eet depends who es askeen."  
  
I hated that fake accent so much.  
  
"Cut the crap are you or are you not?"  
  
"Vell yes I am, why do you need to know? What purpose do I lead in your petty rebel surrounded lives?"  
  
"Well. I am the other one it seems, and there can only be one ring as you know."  
  
I gained an amused look.  
  
"Don't you mean there can only be one 'one?"  
  
"That's the bunny."  
  
"So what am I to do about this situation?"  
  
"I have to die or go exile, you do the math because I am useless at it."  
  
"So you come here expecting to become an exile, why should I let you?"  
  
"Well I could probably kick Neo's ass and all the rebels seem to hate my guts."  
  
"Right, are you sure this is what you want? Cause you can't turn back afterwards."  
  
"I know anyway I wanna have blond dreds like the twins and be like them cause they are so cool."  
  
"Hmmmmm."  
  
"C'mon please?"  
  
"Oh alright as long as you stick with them and do as they say and do."  
  
"Done." The twins glanced at each over with a slight smirk appearing.  
  
"We think it is time for our hair and manicure appointments."  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"Shall we take her?"  
  
"We think it is a good idea, She needs to go shopping."  
  
"Or she will not come with us."  
  
"No she won't."  
  
"The twins glance at Mero.  
  
"Vell I suppose, she really needs to get some new clothes anyway, and something needs to be done with err air."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Ven vill you be back?"  
  
"We wont be gone too long. I think you better give her a credit card.. These welsh need to spend as much as possible or they go insane."  
  
"Ok ok just get her out my sight. I av important business to attend to."  
  
I grin at the twins as we leave the restaurant.  
  
"Who's the miserable lady?"  
  
"That was Perse, Mero's wife, she is so unhappy as he is a how do you say 'love rat'."  
  
"Ahhhhhh."  
  
"Yes indeed."  
  
"Time for your manicure, but we cannot call you mimic. what about Medusa?"  
  
"Why cause she was a power crazed bitch?"  
  
"Well partly."  
  
"Don't like it."  
  
"Fine. We will think about it at the salon." 


	5. think colour clashes and black nail varn...

A/N Audrey A- never mind that at least you reviewed! Cant wait for you to update again Serenity the dark-Glad ya like! Angel of lightness- I love being welsh too! Thanks for reviewing all the chapters, you are the top reviewer. hmm I think some of the reviewers who review a bit might get inserted somewhere in an upcoming chapter. you have a place already! Its true the welsh NEED to shop a lot.  
  
Im getting used to writing this fic now. im loving every minute of it.. I can now write a chapter in 20 mins. Any ideas for upcoming plot please include in reviews!! As im kinda losing my good ideas, I need inspiration!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Twins and myself sit in the busy salon waiting for our turn.  
  
"Why are we having to wait?" I ask Twin one who was idlely picking at one of his nails impatiently.  
  
"Because as you can see this is the best Salon in the Matrix.. We never usually wait so long though."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
I pick up a magazine with the title ' Your hair, Your future'.  
  
"How sad are these magazines? They could at least have a copy of Kerrang somewhere."  
  
"Ooooooh Gossip mag! Its mine!"  
  
"Give it here its ~MINE!"  
  
"Um guys do you have to fight? People are staring!"  
  
"But its mine!"  
  
"Why are you two fighting? Its only some trashy mag! And you dropped the 'We' act. Shouldn't you have said 'ours' instead of 'mine'?"  
  
"Oh Dammit we will have to retake this scene!"  
  
"Yes we will."  
  
"Nah I don't think anyone will notice"  
  
"We hope they wont."  
  
"Hey guys its OUR turn!"  
  
We walk over to a closed off only for VIP section.  
  
"The usual I take it?" asked some stylist with no fashion sense at all.  
  
"Yes Pierre and for the girl."  
  
"Ooooh a new one is it?"  
  
"Yes it would seem so, now sht up and do your job before we fire you."  
  
"Wait how can you fire him?" I asked the twins.  
  
"The Mero owns it."  
  
"Oh that explains it."  
  
"Yes it does. Now what about the little problem of your name?"  
  
"We still liked Medusa," added twin two who was looking a bit left out.  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
"Fine then, how about Pandora?"  
  
"Nah too mythical."  
  
"Well what about Psyche?"  
  
"Psyche?"  
  
"Yes Psyche, We like it"  
  
"Hmmmmmm I like it!"  
  
"Good so that's agreed.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWW"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This crazy guy keeps pulling my hair!"  
  
"Well you are having Dreadlocks, its not all pain free.. Well except for us."  
  
2 hours later.  
  
"Whoa.. Nice dreds! Its such a shame I had to have a French manicure. Its nice and all but black is more my colour."  
  
"Working for the Mero you have to wear white,silver,grey or blue colours."  
  
"Shame. I always did look good in black."  
  
"Well I think its time for a bit of a make over for you.. what about a matching white suit like ours?"  
  
"Yes our white suits we think are quite fetching."  
  
"Kewl. White trench! Not exactly the same though, matching but something that will suit."  
  
"Well we wouldn't settle for any less."  
  
"Good. Time to hit the shops."  
  
We walk around the mall looking in all the designer shops.  
  
"Where do you guys get your sunglasses? They simply rock."  
  
"Wait and see."  
  
An hour later we reappear at the chateau with a mountain of bags.  
  
"Well that was a good spree!"  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"So. When do you guys train me?"  
  
"Oh tomorrow. We have to go get you some nice weapons first.  
  
"Same as you two?"  
  
"Well what do you think?" 


	6. Thank the oracle

A/N wow I didn't think I would get so many reviews for this *g* not that im complaining!:  
  
Angel of lightness: how did u get that? That is cool. I would want 1 if I could speak welsh. Any subtitles on it? And where did she get it? Btw hurry up and update!!!! I know you just did but I want more! Hehe I might try your form of inspiration. It sounds interesting!  
  
H.H.O.D- ta sis!!!!! Glad u liked!  
  
Katcos17- I owe you big time for looking after my koalas for me! No 1# fan??? Awww! *big hugz*  
  
That damn hacker of mine is still stealing my accounts!!!!! He has over 50 now! :-( no fair! So now im on icq.. If u want the icq addy email me @ nycapdolphin@fsmail.net!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"For once im tired. Wheres my room?"  
  
"Oh yes of course we forgot about that. We will show you now."  
  
"Ta guys!"  
  
We walk through the kitchens of the restaurant and we stop at a door.  
  
"Why we stop here?"  
  
"This is the way."  
  
"Yeah the way to the back room."  
  
Twin 2 pulls out a golden key and opens the door.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Backdoors. We will sort you out a key for them."  
  
"Cheers."  
  
We walk into the lobby thing where Neo had that big fight.  
  
"Nice weapons you have there on the wall."  
  
"Yes we think so too."  
  
We walk up the stairs and walk down a long corridor painted a burgundy colour.  
  
" I like the drapes. Blood red."  
  
"We couldn't find any dye that colour. So we had to sort that out ourselves.."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We carry on walking till we get to a big solid Oak door."  
  
"My room?"  
  
"Yes. We have rooms either side of you."  
  
"Well that's handy."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Ok guys im off to bed. Cya in the morning."  
  
"Ok."  
  
I walk into my white bedroom and collapse of a goose feather quilt four- poster bed.  
  
Next day.  
  
I walk out my room and head down to the restaurant.  
  
"Hi Perse he been playing around again?"  
  
"Yes." She sighed.  
  
"Oh well he will get his comeuppance."  
  
Just then the Mero walks in flanked by the twins.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Time for your training."  
  
"Oh ok then."  
  
We walk into a big Dojo style room.  
  
"Hey I done this before."  
  
"Have you? That's good."  
  
"Have you learnt how to phaze yet?"  
  
"What? I thought only you two could do it."  
  
"We are the only people who know how to do it. You will know how to soon as well. It's a very useful skill that."  
  
"I bet. You spill wine on your shirt you can phaze and then its good as new."  
  
"And other things of course."  
  
"Well duh, I did see Reloaded you know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How did you guys get out of dying?"  
  
"We phased in the air."  
  
"Ah."  
  
5 hours later.  
  
"yay I can phaze!"  
  
"Thank the oracle!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good, so what do we do now?"  
  
"Track some rebels.. I feel like picking a fight with neo today, what do you think bro?"  
  
"We think it's a good idea."  
  
"I think so too. He really pissed me off going round 'oh im the one' and crap, Just cause he is an Anderson like me."  
  
"Right then that's settled."  
  
"Hey first though can you two teach me how to drive?"  
  
"You know already. You will do It automatically."  
  
"Kewl can I drive?"  
  
"Hmmmmmmm."  
  
"Please? I wanna try run Neo over!"  
  
"Ok then" 


	7. Cars,B tch fights and koalas

A/N keep the reviews coming my way!  
  
Audrey A: hands off the hacker. I know what hes done but still I wanna get him back first!  
  
Richard the pedantic: actually no I don't know how to spell merovingian so that's why I put mero! Don't even ask me to try spell the neb. And the answer is I forgot to mention that but just imagine that the twins went and hijacked me!  
  
Serenity-the-dark: im gald to here you liked them! I haven't updated for a while because I wrecked my arm in P.E.. I always said it was evil! I like the idea of having a bitch fight with Trin.... Tempting!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmmmmm nice car!" I say as I hop into the drivers seat.  
  
"Yes it is isn't it."  
  
"Sooooooo where do you think ill find Neo?"  
  
"Try that big building that Neo meets the Architecht in at the end of reloaded."  
  
"Figures, what happened to the architecht anyway?"  
  
"That we do not know"  
  
"Oh. Ok anyway I feel like terrorising the pedestrians"  
  
I turn the key in the ignition.  
  
"Damn we out of gas."  
  
Twin 2 steps out the car.  
  
"Try now."  
  
"Yay!" I say as the engine roars to life.  
  
The car zooms down the street swerving at every curve.  
  
"Ooooooh!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My buddies over there!"  
  
I pull up to pick up katcos17, our group of koalas (don't ask), Audrey A, Peijos, Da white rabbit and Klutzy34.  
  
"Hey guys!!!! You will have to squish up a bit!... MY KOALAS!!!!"  
  
One koala namely Lucifer jumps onto my lap and starts driving the car.  
  
"Oh f£$&!!!!!!!!"  
  
The car crashes into a lamppost.  
  
Everyone in the car phases.  
  
"Wha????"  
  
all: shut up!  
  
"Alrighty then"  
  
We drive along again in search for Neo.  
  
"That koala is a pain in the ass! The others are all behaving and this one..."  
  
"Needs discipline" replies katcos.  
  
"right!"  
  
"One o'clock"  
  
"Whats at One o'clock?"  
  
"Neo"  
  
"What are we eating him? Im not a cannibal!!!"  
  
"Look over there" Twin 1says.  
  
"Oh right!"  
  
The car speeds up before Neo. he stops the car with his hand.  
  
"OMG you scratched the car!!!!!"  
  
I go into a fighting stance and Neo turns into Trinity.  
  
"Now im confused."  
  
"Arent we all."  
  
I kick the crap outta Trin and get back into the car.  
  
"Why you beat her up?" asks klutzy  
  
"She scratched the car"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I have my reasons... im very attached to the car!" 


	8. stupid neo!

A/N sorry I took so long to update.. Lets leave it at my pc in my room is broke!  
  
Thanks to reviewers blah blah blah the usual  
  
Oh and I don't own the matrix, all I own is the koalas and the weird idea this is, I don't know where this story is going and it barely comes under the category of the matrix but oh well!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok so maybe running over Neo may be a problem..."  
  
"Yes it seems so."  
  
"I miss my game cube."  
  
"What?" the twins looked at me strangely.  
  
"Uh its this games console thing...."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm hungry... any chance of a mc d's?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Burger."  
  
"No we have a mission to do."  
  
"Huh? No-one told me."  
  
"We know. But you do know because this is something you always wanted to do."  
  
"What? Meet Kurt Cobain? He's dead though."  
  
"Not that."  
  
Two pulls out a silver box from the boot.  
  
"Oooooooooh!"  
  
"Now do you have an idea?"  
  
"Kicking some Mary Sue ass maybe? Cant stand the things."  
  
"Isn't this a Mary Sue technically?" asked Lucifer.  
  
"Nope this is just some random story where I get to kill them."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Can we help?" asked my friends in the back.  
  
"Of course. Anything to annihilate the Mary Sues."  
  
"We hate Mary-Sues"  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
"We also hate having to put up being mentioned in the same lines as the Mary-Sues."  
  
"Don't blame you."  
  
"So where do we go to get them?"  
  
"Lets start in Canada.... No Mary-Sues here I know about."  
  
So we drove off towards the Airport.  
  
"Who's gonna pay for this?"  
  
"Boss."  
  
"Ah....... Useful!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
We finally pulled up at the airport and vacated the car.  
  
"Right. So you two go off get the tickets yeah?"  
  
"We'll sort it."  
  
"I leave it in your hands."  
  
An hour later we are sat in 1st class on our way to Canada.  
  
"Dude can I have some beer?"  
  
"No you are too young to drink."  
  
"Only in the laws eyes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good, Hey can we have some service over here?"  
  
"Hello may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, We'd like to have everything." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Urgh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So bored."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N okay don't blame me for this short rubbish chapter. I have no Muse! 


	9. attack of the crossdressing twins and so...

A/N sorry I haven't updated for ages.... I couldn't be bothered to post the last chapter because I couldn't be bothered writing this anymore. But thanks to Naz here I am again.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers as usual. Really cannot be bothered to check who reviewed me but thank you anyway! Ugh I need to stop being so lazy. Anyway on with the plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We all stepped off the plane in Toronto and pulled on our fur coats... apart from the twins who refused to wear them. Surprise surprise.  
  
"These coats are so warm!!!" I call through the blizzard we arrived in. I heard a muffled yelp as one of my koala minions sunk into the snow. "Dude get up!" I called to the koala. The koala squeaked and tried to get itself out. "Guys wait up!" I shouted as I ran to pick up my koala. Carrying it I ran back to our group and caught up with their pace. "So where now?" asked Nat. "We need a car." One replied. "A big one." Two added. "Can I sit on the roof?" "No!" We walked for about a mile and stopped outside a hotel. "Maybe we should all get some rest. We will have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Two stated. "Yessums. No one has a problem with that. Wait. What if the koalas cant get in?" I asked. "Well then we will have to smuggle them in... make them stand on eachovers backs and wrap them up in one of the long coats.  
  
An hour later we are all sitting in our rooms on the top floor. There were s many of us we took up all the rooms on the top floor.  
  
"Im glad im not paying for the rooms." I said to Naz, Kat and a few koalas I was sharing a room with. Kat pulls out her laptop and connects to the Internet. "wireless connection?" I asked. "Yup." "Go on msn." "Why?" "cause im bored an I wanna see if anyone I know is online." "Dude why don't you just go out into the corridor and shout for everyone?" I walk out of the room and stand in the middle of the corridor. "GUYS IM SO FROCKING BORED!" "DUDE I was only joking!" Kat called from out of the room. Naz hijacked kat's Laptop when she wasn't looking and was messing with the matrix code. "ARGHHHHHHHHH!" shouted the twins. "Uh Naz what did you do?" I asked her. "Uhhhhh only dressed the twins up as women. Heheheh" The twins stumbled out of their room. Everyone except them were laughing like hell at the twins who looked like cross dressers. "WHO DID THIS?" One screamed. Everyone remained silent. "WHO?" Still silence. "Right we are leaving right now." Two shouted. Everyone headed back into their rooms and packed their belongings. My mobile rang just as we were leaving the hotel. "Yallo?" I said to my T610. "Rachie darling how are you doing?" "FROCK!" "Who is it?" Kat asked. "Uh..." Two walked over to me and grabbed the phone off me. "HELLO?" "whos that?" "If you don't say who you are right now in a matter of seconds I will have somebody out there to kick you in" Two stated. "Its uh somebody." One ran for the laptop and started tracing the phone call. "Mra?" I asked. "If you want to know where the call is coming from then come here." "OMG. That means it must be....." "Trinity yep. Looks like she has bugged your phone too." "Frock." "Do something about it?" Two switched the phone off and unassembled the phone. CLICK. "Have you broken that mobile? If you have you will die." Two passes the phone back over. "Its fine now." "Good. Maybe it would be a good idea if we actually went somewhere now. I don't like standing in the cold and besides it looks like the koalas are catching pneumonia." We all head off into the direction of the town.  
  
An hour later we are sitting in a Limousine with a few cop cars chasing us. "Maybe we should have got a smaller car." "Maybe it would help if we didn't have a few Mary sue cops chasing us!" One muttered. "Wait... What?" "Its worse than agents." "Time for shotgun?" "Might be wise" Audrey A, white rabbit, Kat, Naz, my hit squad koalas, my sister a few others and myself all cocked our Machine Guns. "Right me and Kat are on the roof." We climbed up and positioned our guns on the roof. "Why have you got a sniper rifle?" Kat asked. "Take out any people in the distance." "Oh."  
  
"CMON GUYS LETS TAKE THESE DOWN!" 


	10. mmmmmmm grenades

A/N: not much to say cause I only had 2 reviews. Me thinks.   
  


* * *

  
I lay on my stomach on top of the car. "Bloody hell its windy!" I said as I tried to lie lower to avoid the wind. "Its not wind." One shouted. "What is it then?" I asked. "Its because we are going 220 mph!" "Frock." A bullet just missed my head. "Oh yeah we were supposed to be stopping these guys weren't we?" "Yup" kat called. "Oh." I pulled out a grenade launcher from my bag. "What about the sniper riffle?" Naz asked. "I wanna use my grenade launcher right now." "How the hell did you hide that?" "Big coat." "Oh." I loaded the grenade launcher and faced it towards the mary-sue cops. "Since when did they start having Mary-Sue cops?" "Uh. An hour ago." "wtf?" I fired the grenade rounds at the cops. "Did I hit anything?" "Yes." "Dude what?" "The cars blocking them from getting to us." "Frock." All that could be heard was police sirens, gunfire and a hell of a lot of swearing. The swearing of course coming from me. "Hey two how about putting some music on? Blast it!" Within a few seconds the beat of partyboy off jackass's music was blaring. "Yeh that's it!" I said taking out a few cars. "Yeah man!" kat shouted as she blew a few cars out. Half an hour later we were off the freeway after blowing a hell of a lot of Mary sues up. "Im hungry." "So?" One replied. "I need food." "Cant you wait?" "No" "Why does it always seem like you are eating?" "Perhaps because most of the time I am?" The koalas started crying. "Penguins." I said to kat. "Likely."  
  
A/N sorry to be evil I know but I needed to get that out of the way! 


End file.
